The Sea of Monsters (Rewrite)
by Dante Apollyon5680
Summary: Follow Percy as he unravels the strange dreams he's been having about his best friend Grover and a certain blonde, stormy grey-eyed girl from his past. (Rated M for Strong Language and Adult Themes)


**Author's Note: I do NOT own Percy Jackson nor the affiliated characters, plot or story. The only thing I own is the idea for switching up the story. All rights go to Rick Riordan who own's Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Second Author's Note: Remember, this isn't a "copy and paste" of the original story. This is just what I would have liked to happen, just like my rewrite of The Lightning Thief. The story still follows the same plot and ending, just with different outcomes throughout the story. If you like what you read, be sure to send me a PM asking for more. I know that some of you have and I deeply appreciate that. I will be coming out with Chapter 2 soon, so be on the lookout for that. The third book will be coming out as soon as this one is finished, so get ready for the adventure of OP Percy to continue.**

~Percy~

Like every Demi-God in existence, I had dreams.

Not just any dreams, though. Dreams of my future. Dreams of important events. Dreams, that if handled improperly, could mean the end of the World.

At least, that's what I hoped because I needed anything at that moment to justify the dream I was currently having compared to the ones about Kronos and the Voice from the Pit.

You see, it was a dark, semi stormy night and as I looked around, I found myself on a beach. To be specific, it was the boardwalk of a beach.

For some reason, my gut told me I was in Florida, yet I had never been there.

As far as I knew, I still haven't been in the South-Eastern States of America...so, why was I in Florida?

As if to answer my question, I was brought to a scene where Grover, my best friend since 6th Grade, was running away carrying his shoes.

Now, for those of you who don't know, Grover is a Satyr, one of the Mythical beings that live in this world. That also means that the Gods, such as Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Hestia, Athena and more specifically Artemis were real. Sadly, so where the Titans, Giants, Monsters, and possibly the Primordial Deities, yet no one really talks about them very much.

Bad luck, or something.

Anyway, my dream was just of me following Grover who was running like something terrible was following him.

"I've got to warn them." He mumbled under his breath as he continued running.

Grover...What's chasing you? Why are you in Florida? Why couldn't you tell me more about this 'Dangerous Quest' that everyone says 'No Satyr has ever returned from'? I thought to myself.

As the dream continued, Grover suddenly took a turn into an ally, running until he was practically trapped.

Making a split second decision, Grover broke into a Wedding Dress shop and hid behind a rack of dresses.

The figure I assume was following him passed by and as he let out a sigh of relief, the front of the store was blasted either from the force of an explosion, or something extremely large had burst through.

The last thing I remember was hearing the figure scream "MINE!" as he grabbed Grover who bleated like a goat.

I suddenly shot up in my bed as I heard my mom say, "Percy, it's time to wake up."

As she spoke, I noticed a shadow on the outside of my window.

For some reason, the figure was watching me.

That, or I had finally lost my marbles.

"Percy! Come on! It's the last day of school! You've almost made it!" Mom exclaimed.

"Coming!" I said, rubbing my eyes. I looked over to the window and found the shadow gone.

Maybe I was losing my marbles?

As I got out of bed, dressing out of my boxers and into a pair of black cargo pants, hiking boots, black long-sleeve t-shirt, and my all to lovely zip-up hoodie with a trident on the back, I looked over to my dresser where I had my Camp Necklace and a picture of Madison, Annabeth, Grover, my sisters as well as my friends at Camp.

Next to them, I had my knife with it's sheath, another picture of just all my sisters with Annabeth.

Finally, there was the pen that Chiron had given me before I left Camp for the year.

I had decided that it would have been best to spend more time with my Mother, even if I still had to go to school.

Since Madison was going to be with the Hunt forever, I still had to be there for our mother.

"Percy! Your breakfast is getting cold! You need to leave in 15, otherwise you're going to be late!" Mom exclaimed.

Grinning at the picture of Medusa and I in my hand, I stuffed the picture back into my wallet before running into the kitchen and grabbing my blue pancakes for I started eating.

"You know, after school, I was thinking about taking you and Tyson to that skate park you both like." She said out of the blue.

"What about camp?" I asked her, causing her shoulders to tense.

"A-About that... Chiron sent me a message this morning. He told me that it might be best that we postpone you going back this summer." Mom said, causing me to stare at her.

"What do you mean? Mom, I'm a Half-Blood, I can't stare here for very long. Otherwise the monsters will try and attack!" I exclaimed.

"C-Camp's not safe! Chiron says that there's something wrong and you need to stare here, otherwise the problems could escalate!" She screamed at me, causing me to stare at her. Mom never screamed, or even raised her voice.

I could only watch as her shoulders shook as tears began to line her eyes.

I knew that she didn't like talking about the other parts of my life.

"Does this have anything to do with my dream about Grover?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Percy... All I can say is that we'll talk about this later. Right now, it's time for you to go." She said, just as the timer went off.

I looked directly into her eyes, then back at my half eaten pancakes, before I left.

"I love you, Percy." Mom said, however I didn't answer her.

I love you too, Mom. I replied in my mind.

As I got on the Train heading towards my school, I thought I could see the silhouette of a person on the brick wall of the train station. I tried to use my powers so see if it was of a monster, or a person, but just before I could get a clear view, the figure seemed to stutter in and out of view before vanishing all together.

So, standing near the exit of the train, I began to think about what my dream and the news about camp could have meant.

What was happening?

Part of me contemplated just flashing to Camp and seeing what was going on, but if it was worse than I had originally thought, then I would more than likely be late for school... and I couldn't do that to Mom.

She had busted her ass trying to get me into this school and I wasn't going to ruin my 'Good Kid' persona on the last day.

So, hopefully nothing goes wrong.

Gods, why couldn't I have just been blessed with Visions like the Oracle so I could see the future. Part of me questioned.

As the train stopped, I stepped out to find a very large 13 year old boy looking around the train station.

The boy had long, flowing jet black hair, green eyes, and had tanned skin.

If he was a Half-Blood, I would have thought he was my brother, but he was far too much of a brute to be anything like a child of Poseidon.

Hades, not even any of my sisters were this much of a brute and they were decades, hundreds, even thousands of years old.

I was fairly certain that, if anything, he could have been a child of Hephaestus since he also enjoyed making things.

Though, he was an orphan, so that was probably just a coincidence.

"Tyson!" I said, causing the hulking figure to turn around and look at me.

"Percy!" He screamed as he surged forward and wrapped his meaty arms around me. "It's good to see you friend!"

As he crushed my ribs and possibly broke my spine, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him too.

"It's good to see you too, Big Guy." I said as I used a bit of my strength.

"I never going to get used to how strong you are for a little guy, Percy." He said, letting go of me.

"And I'm never going to get over the fact that you're stronger than a bear, despite only being 13." I told him as we made our way towards school.

A little over 15 minutes later, I was sitting in my first class for the day while Tyson, from what I knew, had workshop.

As my band teacher walked into the room, she told us to just grab a different instrument and the corresponding sheet music and begin to play on her mark.

Bad idea since most of the kids in this class were pretty irresponsible when it came to school property.

I looked on as a few of the boys grabbed different guitars and were trying to impress the cheerleaders who, sadly, looked like plastic barbie dolls instead of human.

I let out an involuntary shudder at the possibility that this was a new monster from Tartarus.

If that was so, then I would have been informed right?

Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, or someone else from Camp wouldn't have just allowed my mother, despite how wonderful she is, to give me the news? Right?

After another grueling several hours of classes, and looking at a picture Annabeth had sent me through Email of her dressed in her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, blue jean-shorts, and a light sweater on top of her shirt.

Her blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail as she had her arms on her waist as if to suggest that she was proud to have built the Jefferson Monument.

Every time I looked at it, it reminded my that my life wasn't a lie. That everything that's happened in my life wasn't a hallucination.

That I really was a Son of Poseidon and the hero Neptune...despite my father also being known as Neptune in Roman Mythology.

I now found myself getting ready for P.E. where we were going to play dodge ball. It was kind of nice, really, since Tyson was always on my team. However, it also sucked because four of our school's bullies were always ganging up on us.

Marrow Sucker, Skull Eater, Matt Sloan and Joe Bob. It was odd since they always had name tags that read these extremely strange names.

Whether or not these were their real names still puzzled me.

Just before Tyson and I could go to our class, the four idiots walked up to us, pushing Tyson against one of the lockers while the other two pushed me against another locker.

Before I could protest, Matt Sloan, the leader I guess, reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my picture of Annabeth.

"Hey! Give that back!" I exclaimed as I reached out to grab it, only to be shoved back by Skull Eater.

"What, is this your girlfriend?" He asked, still holding onto the picture of Annabeth.

I could feel my cheeks flush as the thought had crossed my mind on numerous occasions.

She was probably one of the few people who could go toe-to-toe with me in terms of intelligence.

And I loved it.

"J-Just give it back!" I screamed at him.

"Well, she does look like someone who could pay her tuition here, unlike your retard friend." Matt said, smirking at Tyson who was struggling against his other two goons.

I REALLY wanted to punch him in the face. I honestly wanted to incinerate each and every one of them. However, I was forbidden from killing and harming Mortals by Chiron... Even if they were idiots like these four.

"Don't call him that!" I screamed as I threw Skull off of me.

For a moment, I could see everyone falter before the school bell rung, signaling the start of the next period... P.E.

I then tried to grab Annabeth's picture, but Matt stuck it in his mouth and began to chew on it.

As I watched him chew on the picture, walking away as everyone's classes began to let out, I felt my heart sink.

"Annabeth..." I whispered.

"Percy." A girl whispered. I shot my head around, trying to see who was talking to me, but none of the girls in my school would have ever done that.

Well, in public anyways. Sadly, being one of the smartest kids in school, despite having ADHD, does warrant some girls to want to speak to you.

Mainly to ask you for help, but that's probably about it.

"Who..." I tried to, but soon Tyson and I were swept up by the wave of students going to P.E.

Since we were going to be playing dodge ball, and I forgot my Gym shorts, I had to grab my stinky gym pants that, sadly, didn't have pockets on them so if a monster came into the school right now, I wouldn't be able to fight him until the door to the boy's locker room was unlocked.

Or, I happened to find and put on a pair of pants that had pockets.

The joys of Magic, I guess.

"I'm going to pulverize you, Jackson." Joe Bob said, shoving his shoulder into mine as he walked passed me on the court.

As the game began, a nagging feeling in my gut began to take over as I felt the heels of my feet begin to grow hotter.

Something was going to happen...soon...

After everyone on our team was taken out, only leaving Tyson and I who would either catch the other team's balls or would duck and weave, the four remaining opponents were Joe Bob, Skull Eater, Matt Sloan and Marrow Sucker.

"Well, I think it's finally time to eat!" Marrow Sucker screamed as his dodge ball caught fire.

Wait... am I seeing things?

Before I could answer that question, Marrow threw the ball straight at me. Luckily, being a battle hardened Demi-God, I could easily dodge the ball of fire.

What I wasn't expecting, however, was for the wall of the Gymnasium to be destroyed.

"Hey! I didn't hear anything about throwing fireballs in school!" I screamed as I realized these guys were monsters.

And I had been hoping they just smelt and acted funny.

As I said that, Skull threw two balls at me.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to catch them, or dodge them, but within a split second, Tyson was in front of me and had caught both flaming magma.

"T-Tyson?!" I exclaimed.

"Why are you helping the Demi-God! We could be eating good!" Skull exclaimed.

"I helping my friend!" Tyson screamed as he threw the two balls at Skull and Marrow, hitting them in the face and making them turn to dust.

"Well, that helpful." I said as I conjured a lightning bolt. "Might as well go all in, right Ty?"

I turned to look at my friend who eyed my lightning bolt curiously.

"Percy can make lightning?" He asked, to which I nodded.

"That's not all, Ty. I can also do this." I began, chucking the lightning bolt at Matt then throwing a pitch-black ball of fire at Joe Bob.

Matt was able to dodge to bolt while Joe, the sad sap he is, immediately caught fire.

"Look at this Tyson." I told him as I plunged my hands into the ground, causing a pair of hands to encase themselves around Matt.

As he struggled to break free, I turned to Tyson.

"So... Fire, Lightning, Water, or should I just make him explode?" I asked.

Tyson began to think.

"Lightning! I like the pretty blue color!" He exclaimed.

"Good choice." I said as I made electricity surge through the ground and into Matt's rocky tomb.

After a few pained screams, Matt was finally nothing more than a pile of gold dust.

"Well buddy, I think school's out. Let's get out of here." I said as I grabbed his hand, made a hole in the gym's wall, then got outside.

Fleeing the scene of a crime. I thought to myself.

And this time, I don't have Wise Girl to help me.

As Tyson and I ran through the hold in the wall, I bumped into someone and knocked them down.

"Hey! Percy! Watch where you're going!" A girl screamed at me.

I looked at the butt indent in the grass, trying to remember the voice of who was talking to me before the blood left my face.

Tyson seemed to sniff around for a moment then looked at me.

"Percy, I smell someone like you."

"A-Annabeth?" I stammered. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be, Seaweed Brain?!" She exclaimed, taking off her Yankee's cap and suddenly appearing right before Tyson and I.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling my cheeks flush as I remembered a few of the dreams I've had about her. "I thought you were still traveling the country with your family?"

"Yeah, well I ended up being attacked by a bunch of spiders. Then, I received a message from Chiron saying that everyone needed to stay away from Camp. I thought you'd receive the same message and decided to come see you." Annabeth said. "Speaking of which, where's Madison? Is she still with Lady Artemis?"

"As far as I know, yeah. No one's called me in several months. It's a little worrying, but when I start thinking about it I just tell myself that she's stronger now. Madison can take care of herself." I replied. "Though, I did have a strange dream about Grover..."

This immediately caught Annabeth's attention.

"What kind of dream." She asked, grabbing both of my shoulders. With how close her face was to mine, I couldn't help blushing again.

I really hate being a horny kid... I thought to myself.

"Nothing. It was just Grover running from something and finally being caught by it." I shrugged. "That, and evidently needing to warn everyone at camp about something."

Now this really caught Annabeth's attention as her eyes widened.

"We need to get to camp." She said, grabbing my hand and trudging towards the road.

Annabeth fished in her pocket and threw a gold drachma on the ground.

"Anakoche" She said. "Harma epitribeios!"

Like every single time someone spoke Greek, or I saw words in Greek, my mind immediately translated it.

Annabeth had just shouted for all of New York to hear, 'Stop Chariot of Death.'

Now, I don't know about anyone else, but I'd rather not ride in a Chariot of Death if I can help it.

Plus, if we were going to Camp, I could have just transported us there within a split second.

The drachma began to sank into the ground and within a split second, the ground formed a pitch black rectangle the size of a parking space.

As blood seemed to boil from the parking space, an actual Taxi started to rise from it's depths.

Except, this taxi wasn't yellow like every other one in New York, or anywhere else.

This one was a dark grey, as if made from ash or storm clouds.

When the taxi came into full view, the passenger window rolled down and an old woman poked her head out.

"Passage? Passage?" Her raspy voice asked.

"Yes. Three to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said, showing her a few more drachma.

"We don't take his kind." Another old woman said, poking her head out and pointing at Tyson.

What is this? Make fun of Big-and-Ugly-Kids day?! I thought.

"I'll pay extra. You'll receive three more drachma when we get to Camp Half-Blood."

"Done!" The first old woman said. Immediately after, the taxi's door opened revealing a large, open seat.

Now, I've done a lot of weird shit in my life, but I can say with certainty, I never would have willingly gotten into a taxi full of old women.

However, this is how Annabeth wanted to travel, so I hesitantly climbed in first.

After me, Tyson got in between Annabeth and I.

I looked around for seat belts, already knowing this wasn't going to be very fun, though I didn't find any.

"Uh...Where are the seat belts?" I asked.

"Seat belts? You mean those things that keep you in your seat?" The middle old woman asked.

As she turned around, I noticed she only had one eye.

"Yes, that's what he means." The driver said, turning around and revealing that she didn't have an eye, just an empty socket.

What she did have was a single tooth.

Without even giving me an answer, the driver turned her attention towards the road and immediately sped off.

"Turn left!" One of the old women yelled.

"I could see that if you'd give me the eye!" The driver exclaimed, flooring the accelerator and turning left, throwing both Tyson and Annabeth onto me while I was smashed against the window.

I looked out and could see an old woman walking the smallest dog I'd ever seen.

From underneath the woman's glasses, I could see a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Me not feeling too good..." Tyson groaned as his head was pointed in my direction.

"Oh come on big guy!" I exclaimed. "Not this way!"

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed as we took a right turn and began driving up the guard rails of the Brooklyn Bridge. "Was this really a good idea?! I could have just flashed us to camp!"

"You could flash?! Like the Gods?!" Annabeth screamed before getting crushed by Tyson and I.

"Yeah! How do you think I get everywhere to quickly?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry!" She groaned. "The Grey Sisters are really wise!" It doesn't help that she said this with very little reassurance.

"Yes! Very wise!" The passenger seat old woman said.

"We know all of the streets in Manhattan! We even know the capital of Nepal!" The middle woman said.

"We even know of the location you seek!" The driver said, but was immediately hit over the head by the middle woman.

"He didn't ask!" She exclaimed.

"What location?" I asked. "I didn't ask for a location."

"You're right!" The driver said. "We were just being stupid."

"What location?" I pressured, getting a little more agitated.

"The last time we foretold the future, we lost our eye!"

"Yes, it took us an entire week to find it!"

"This is why you should keep your mouth shut!" The middle woman screamed, smacking the driver. The driver took her attention of the road and tried to smack the middle woman, but ended up hitting the passenger instead.

As the smack collided, a sickening pop followed.

The eye flew straight behind her, and onto my lap.

I've seen a lot of gross things in my life. I've done a lot of gross things in my life, but I will never get used to an eye touching me.

As soon as the eye touched me, I let out a less-than-manly scream and jumped, swatting the eye off of me while hitting my head on the roof of the taxi.

"The eye! Give us the eye!" The driver screamed.

"Percy! Give them the eye!" Annabeth screamed.

"Going to be sick!" Tyson groaned, looking as though he was going to vomit any second.

"Annabeth, give Tyson your bag!" I said.

"What?! NO!" She argued, but I didn't care.

"Give us the eye! We're almost to Camp!" The driver screamed.

"Tell me what location you were talking about!" I exclaimed. "Or, I'll drop the eye out the window!"

"NO!" The old women screamed in unison.

"I'm rolling down the window!" I said, grabbing the eye and reaching for the window.

"Fine!" The driver screamed.

"Thirty, thirty-one, seventy-five, twelve!" They screamed together.

"What do you mean?!" I asked. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Thirty, thirty-one, seventy-five, twelve! That's all we can tell you!" The driver said. "Now give us the eye! Almost to camp!"

"Percy, just give them the eye!" Annabeth said.

Instead of arguing, I threw the eye on the driver's lap.

She popped the eye in her head and slammed on the breaks, sending Tyson, Annabeth and I hitting our heads on the front seats.

"Alright, now tell me what those numbers mean." I said as we sat parked at the base of Half-Blood Hill.

"No time!" Annabeth screamed, opening her door. "We have to get out now!"

Just before I was about to ask what she meant, I looked up at the Hill and understood.

At the top of the hill were a group of campers... And they were under attack.


End file.
